


A Tale of Two

by DeadAndGoneDreams



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Antagonist, Fluff and Angst, Gender Issues, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Mentioned Lee Chaerin | CL, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor iKON Ensemble, Non-Explicit Sex, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndGoneDreams/pseuds/DeadAndGoneDreams
Summary: Remember this is a just a story. Later chapters, if and when I continue this will be much darker and will touch on some irl issues and opinions of mine. This includes my opinions on companies and groups such as Blackpjnk, BTS, YG entertainment, SM entertainment etc. Hoes will probably be mad :)





	A Tale of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is a just a story. Later chapters, if and when I continue this will be much darker and will touch on some irl issues and opinions of mine. This includes my opinions on companies and groups such as Blackpjnk, BTS, YG entertainment, SM entertainment etc. Hoes will probably be mad :)

Jiyong was a force of nature. He was bold, confident, elegant, and everything Seunghyun was not. Jiyong was lean and short with a body that even women would be jealous of. Seunghyun, however, was tall, and stocky with sharp and masculine features that rather than make him feel wanted and handsome, only managed to make him feel more awkward and out of place. In Seunghyun's eyes Jiyong was the closest thing to perfection. Even when they were naive kids who dreamt of rapping like the idols they saw on tv, Jiyong was a always magnificent and everyone knew. 

When Jiyong had reached out and encouraged Seunghyun to audition for YG, It was clear that his intentions were pure. However, on the inside Seunghyun knew that he would be rejected. A fat idol? Never. Impossible. Unheard of. He knew this...yet he still tried. The rejection felt like a slap to the face. Seunghyun felt ashamed, lost, alone, like a failure...but he didn't give up. He let the sadness drift over him and consume him enough for it to really sink in. Then..he used that disappointment and anger and frustration to improve. To be better. To work his ass off and lose weight so that he could come bacm stronger and braver and show them who he was. To show how powerful his motivation and drive was. To show his dedication to music. Then no one could tell him or anyone else what they could or couldn't do or be. It was hard, very hard, but worth it. The smile on Jiyong's face when he heard that Seunghyun had made it was blinding. Those hard nights and days were suddenly nonexistent. It was beautiful. It was powerful. It was...love. True, and unconditional love. Jiyong never cared about Seunghyun's weight. Jiyong never cared about Seunghyun's love for food. All he cared about was he and Seunghyun achieving their dreams together. Just like they always dreamt of back when they were little kids. It was beautiful. It was empowering. It was absolutely wondrous. 

And so was Jiyong.

The first night in their dorms was filled with tears, laughter, anger, excitement and most of all, tension. Seeing as how they all barely knew eachother the tension caused the air in the room to be more suffocating than the smoke the next morning after Jiyong had tried to make breakfast. It was unnerving to say the least. Seunghyun knew they all wouldn't immediately become the best of friends but still he wasn't expecting, well, this. So he began to focus less on making friends and more on his work. Was it healthy? Well, no. But was it worth seeing the smile Jiyong had on his face when Seunghyun showed him his lyrics? Definetly. So he kept going. But like everything else, he took it too far.

Jiyong was the one who found him lying on the floor of their studio, passed out, from dehydration.

From that point on, Jiyong made sure to take care of each member and make sure they were healthy and happy. He eventually became a mother hen of sorts. It was hilarious hearing Jiyong scold Daesung for not eating breakfast or scold Youngbae for staying up too late. To Seunghyun, the funniest part was that Jiyong....was a hypocrite. He pushed himself farther than anyone else. It wasn't uncommon to see Jiyong slip into bed at 4 am. Trying to get Jiyong to sleep and eat properly was much harder than losing weight, Seunghyun thought. The man just refused to be healthy. He always had an excuse about having to work on something. Some days he'd claim he had just a little bit left to do, which was never true. The only one happy with Jiyong working so much was YG. The moment Seunghyun met him, he knew he was vile. But promoting over working yourself and unhealthy sleep and eating patterns in his idols was beyond vile. It was inhumane. After that, Seunghyun realized that those claims of the idol life being cruel and the equivalent of modern day slavery weren't just outrageous lies by bitter people. They were true and Seunghyun began to rethink and reevaluate his choice when becoming an idol. But Jiyong was here. Jiyong was happy.

So he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading is a Blink. Be warned that while Blackpink members may be mentioned they will not be mentioned in the best light (well good light at all). I'm warning you now because I don't want some triggered person in the comments. I'm not going to lie and say that some of this stuff isn't based on reality because it is. This story will be as realistic as possible and that includes touching on the toxicity of some fandoms, idols, companies etc. Blackpink happens to be the main target here. I'll be voicing my irl opinions about some things in the industry through this book, BUT THAT IS NOT THE MAIN FOCUS OF THE STORY.


End file.
